Kurimuzondoragon no akai inazuma (クリムゾンドラゴンの赤い稲妻)
by Storm-Caster0312
Summary: Summary is in the story


Chapter 1

 **AN:This is my first fanfic.**

Summary: What if Minato had a brother? What if his brother was the best friend of Itachi? What if Kushina was alive but in a coma?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Jutsu/Bijuu Talking"**

 **'Bijuu Thinking'**

I do not own Naruto it belongs to the property of Masashi Kishimoto

In a world of the Elemental Nations there is a place called Konohagakure(Village hidden in the leaves), located in Fire country, Where the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his rival Madara Uchiha co- founded the village. Where the Will of fire resides in but at the moment there is a little girl around the age of 5 running away from a mob of civilians. This little girl was not just any normal little girl, this girl was about 3ft 2in, short for her age, she also has bright sunny blonde hair that went all across her back but the most noticeably part is her malnourished figure that just didn't look fit a five year old and the six whiskers marks on her face three on each side and her bright blue eyes. Her name is Kasumi Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

On a nearby rooftop sat an ANBU with a fox mask watching the mob in case thing get out of hand. With a sigh the ANBU dropped down on the mob in front of the the little girl. "Get out of here now or face punishment" he said with a growl. The mob replied with yells and shouts of "kill the demon" , "die demons", " the demon doesn't deserve to live", "demon spawn". He looked at the mob than back to the girl. He told the girl to close her eyes and cover her ears and count to 10, she did. He looked back to the mob and gave them such a cold glare that could freeze the hottest of fire and said "You just make your biggest mistake."

"One" He slowly walk towards the mob.

"Two" He says "leave now".

"Three" He take out his 42in Wakizashi out of blue sheath with a dragon design.

"Four" A few of mob starts to run away while shitting their pant.

"Five" The few brave ones or foolish ones depends on how your looking at it, raise their weapons not caring that it is an ANBU.

"Six" The ANBU says "This is your last chance!"

"Seven" The few ones that are left charge forward

"Eight" With a sigh that escaped the ANBU's lips he too charge forwad.

"Nine" The fight was, well its wasn't really a fight more like a slaughter the few left ran away as fast as they can.

"Ten" When she opened her eyes all she saw was the mysterious ANBU standing right before her.

She looked up to the Anbu just for her to see him remove his mask. When she see his face she can tell that he was young, he has golden locks of blond hair, and angular face the most noticeably peice on his face was those dark blue eyes. When she looks at him he is about 5ft 10in, tall at the age of 13. Before she can say anything the Anbu asks her for her name. She repiled in a quiet voice "K..Kasumi Uz...Uzumaki.". "Ok Kasumi. How would you like to go get lunch?" But before she can answer her stomach answers with a growl. "hehe um that would be nice." she says with a hand to rub the back of her head. She see him walks off, thinking he was toying with her until he looks back and says "Well, Aren't you coming?". She thans quickly runs after him.

Time Skip(to Ichiraku ramen Stand)

When they arrive they see a 36 year old Teuchi and a 10 year old Ayame. "Ohayo Teuchi-san, Ayame-san" said the unmasked Anbu. Teuchi and Ayame replied with "Ohayo Naruto/kun". "Ne Kasumi what do you want to order, it's on me." said the now named Naruto. "Really I can have anything." asked Kasumi. "Yeah." replied Naruto. "Um I will take two miso ramen and two beef ramen." said Kasumi. "And I will take two miso ramen as well." "Coming right up." said old man Teuchi. "Ne what's your name little one?" asked Ayame. "Uh... my name is Ka...sumi...Uzu..maki." replied Kasumi in a mumbled voiced. "Gomen. Can you repeat that?" Nauto chuckled "Ayame" catching the attention of Ayame "her name is Kasumi Uzumaki." "Well, Ohayo Kasumi-chan." said a now smiling Ayame. "Ohayo Ayame-san." replied Kasumi. "Mou, call me Ayame-neechan or nee-chan." "Hai nee-chan." replied a smiling Kasumi. "ah here are you orders, four miso ramens and two beef ramen." "Dig in Kasumi." said Naruto "Gomen Ayame-san, Techui-san, and Kasumi-chan, but I have to go. By the way, Could Kasumi stay with you for the night as I don't trust the villagers." "Sure Nartuo-san" replied Techi and a smiling Ayame. Nauto turns to face Kasumi "Gomen Kasumi but I have to go now, you can have the rest of my ramen and your staying with them for tonight." Naruto starts to leave but is stopped when he feels a pull on his sleeve. "yes Kasumi." "Will I ever see you again?" askes a crying Kasumi. "Hai you will see me again and when you get to the shinobi academy don't slack off and train really hard and maybe Ill be your jounin sensei." said Naruto.

 **AN: Well that all for now, leave me some feed back as I will really appreciate it. Until Next time.**


End file.
